


The attack

by kookiebunbun7789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Attack, Animal Transformation, Attempted Murder, Blood Loss, Character Death, Gen, Murder, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiebunbun7789/pseuds/kookiebunbun7789
Summary: The attack on the Lupin family destroyed the whole family but it happened.
Kudos: 5





	The attack

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a part of a series but as of now is a stand alone.  
> Harry potter does not belong to me.  
> Thx and enjoy the story.

〜〜〜〜

Lyall Lupin was unsettled. The new bill had passed, the werewolves in magical Britain were going to be contained on the full moons. Yet he couldn’t sit still. Something was wrong and he had an electric feeling running from the tip of his nose to his tiny toes. His boss thought it was just excitement that the bill had gone through the council and that they had approved it. He had been sent home to rest. The fact that tonight was a full moon wasn’t helping his nerves. 

When he got home his four year old son was out in the fields helping his enchanting wife pick potion ingredients out of the garden. His wife was standing there with a basket in her hand picking herbs while the child stood next to her holding her skirt in his pudgy hands. He had the perfect family, but even the smiles on their faces didn’t get rid of goosebumps on his arms and that little voice in the back of his head warning him that something was coming. 

〜〜〜〜

Hope Lupin was overjoyed that her son had performed his first bout of accidental magic when he pulled the book she was reading out of her hands. She couldn’t remember being happier. She knew Remus was a very inquisitive boy; ever since he learned to talk he had been asking questions about the world about magic and most important about why he couldn’t leave the grounds that they lived on. Now though the bill has been passed and they could introduce him into the magical community and have him make friends with children his own age. Ever since Lyall had started working in the Werewolf section of the Ministry of Magic's Magical creatures department. They had been warned that one of them could come after them as there had been attacks on other employees. So they went into hiding, isolated from the rest of the world. 

Hope was finishing up with her gardening. The moon was starting to rise over their cottage she had picked up the basket next to her feet when she heard Lyall yell she turned towards him. He was terrified, he was running to her yelling at her to run to him. She turned back around when the sound of her angel saying “Mummy, there's the monster over there” 

The sight behind her terrified her. Standing there was the one person she had hoped to never see outside of azkaban. Fenrir Greyback. She dropped the basket and with superhuman speed grabbed Remus and started to run.

〜〜〜〜

Remus Lupin was confused. A scruffy man with bulging muscles lined with sweat, that was barely contained in the scraps of cloth he wore, had appeared out of nowhere. His face was set into a maniacal grin, a grin that made him look like the cheshire cat’s evil twin brother. The hair on his head was feral and rose off his face in an untamable mess.  
His mother picked him up, and ran towards his father who was rushing out to meet them holding his wand. They got to his father who screamed at them to go inside. Everything was a blur but one thing stood out. The strange man was laughing and watching them like the neighbours cat watched the birds high up on the trees it made a weird tingle run down his spine. 

The man started to prowl towards them then to his fright started to turn into a wolf when the moonlight hit him it was mesmerizing yet horrifying. His mother started to run again as he father was flinging spells, flashes of light hit the transforming body yet it only worked to make him growl in anger. 

When he stopped turning into a monster he was on the porch and his mother was ushering him inside. He peeked out the side of her waist and saw the wolf dodging passed his father who looked to be in a state of despair. He saw his dad pass out onto the ground and screamed that was enough of a sign for his mum to stop trying to get him inside gently. She pushed him in and slammed the door just in time for the wolf to drag its claws through her back then bite into her neck. 

The blood splattered on the door, the screen blurring didn’t hide the red stain and slumped shadow. He rushed backwards trying to get away, yet only served to trip over the mat. The door swung open. Everything went in slow motion, The blood dripping out of the wolfs huge mouth mixing in with drool, the matted fur stained dark red; and the yellow eyes watching every move. He realized the reason why the man's eyes reminded him of the neighbour's cat. They were both watching their prey. He was the prey. His mother and father were the prey but the wolf had already got them; he was the last one left and he would die tonight. 

Then the wolf lunged and bit into his leg. The pain was unbearable; the electric currents that he had identified as fear; had tripled into a pain that made his sight disappear. A primal pain filled scream was ripped from his throat. The only thing he knew at that moment was fear and pain. The blackout was expected.

〜〜〜〜


End file.
